Game Night
by Hatsu Yukiya
Summary: The Nordics play a shooter game that spirals downhill very quickly.


It was all Denmark's idea. They had all agreed, because, seriously, how hard could it be? A video game night for the Nordics. He had brought up the topic as they were all leaving the world meeting. Of course, America had heard and wanted to join in, but after being respectfully declined offered to let the European countries borrow a few of his games.

And so, the Nordics were playing a shooter game. The game itself was simple, all you had to do was run around and kill as many of your comrades as you could to get points. Once you were killed you regenerated, and the one with the most points at the end won. They were playing at Finland's house in Jyväskylä, because according to Denmark "He has the best TV!"

However, as smoothly as the night had begun, nobody could have foreseen the situation they were in now.

Sweden had decided he didn't want to play, which was fine with everyone else as they only had four controllers, and the larger country had contented himself with watching the rest duke it out. As the night went on, however, the air in the room had gotten extremely tense and the noise level grew.

To put it simply, Finland went insane. He sat on the floor gripping his controller with a slightly manic smile (which everyone else called his "war face") as he continually shot Denmark, Norway, and Iceland. None of the other three could land a single hit on him, and an argument begun. Eventually, Sweden had been forced to pull the Finn out, muttering something about the Polish-Swedish war. Finland had protested hotly but eventually gave up, wilting under Sweden's hard stare, and now sat sulking next to the larger country muttering insults and "Vihaan sinua, Su-san!" in Finnish under his breath.

Now it was a competition between the other three.

"What the hell?" Denmark shouted for the fourth time. "Norway, stop fucking shooting me!"

"I'm not shooting you all the time!"

"Like hell you're not! I keep going down and it has to be you! There's absolutely no way that _Iceland_ is beating me!"

"I resent that, Denmark."

"Shut it, Ice," Denmark growled. "I can handle losing to Finland because he's a maniac but there's no way you're winning."

"He c'uld be," Sweden mumbled. Finland said nothing.

"Personally, I don't believe it either," said Norway. "Iceland has always sucked at video games."

"And how do you know that?" the white-haired boy protested. "It's not like you've ever played with me before!"

"Ice, we never had to! It's common sense just from looking—"

Denmark broke off as the round ended and the scores were tallied up.

"…No way."

Norway and Denmark both stared at the screen in shock.

"Finland! Let me see the game case!"

Norway ducked as the case went hurtling over his head towards Denmark ("Älä kerro minulle, mitä tehdä, kusipää!") who caught it easily.

"Thanks, Finland! Love how pleasant you are tonight."

"Turpa kiinni, Tanska."

"Yeah, yeah. Norway, I'm seeing who made it."

"D'nm'rk—"Sweden warned, but it was too late as the other country dropped the game case, dashed to the telephone with Norway, and within moments the two of them were shouting "JAPAN! What the hell are you doing making a game even ICELAND can win?"

**Poor, poor Iceland. It's not that Japan's making an easy game; it's that Iceland is really good at first-person shooters. Denmark and Norway never saw it coming, did they? And they don't believe it. What else is he supposed to do? He never gets any tourists, and when all else fails, you play shooter games, dammit! As for the location, Jyväskylä****, I picked it because that's where my big sister is currently studying at college. I thought it was appropriate, so…yeah. Honoring my onee-chan there.**

**Okay, I was using Google Translate so I'm not sure how good of dialogue it is for Finland, but **_**Ä**__**l**__**ä**__** kerro minulle, mit**__**ä**__** tehd**__**ä**__**, kusip**__**ää**___**is supposed to be Finnish for "Don't tell me what to do , fucker!",** _**Vihaan sinua, Su-san**_** is "I hate you, Su-san", and **_**Turpa kiinni, Tanska**_** is supposedly "Shut the hell up, Denmark". Yeah, Finland's in an unusually bad mood. Okay, I'm done, review please?**


End file.
